


through the haze

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered States, Community: femslash100, F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura told her there was a new wolfsbane-laced drug out there called lycanite that Erica described as “basically werewolf ecstasy,” Lydia was skeptical at first, but after seeing Laura’s blown pupils and practically smelling her arousal through her jeans, she’d changed her tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the haze

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt: #1, Altered States.

“Come on, baby girl, I need it,” Laura slurred, fingernails scratching gently against Lydia’s scalp.  She cradled the base of Lydia’s skull, tilting her face up to look her in the eye.  “Please, I want it so bad.”

Lydia smiled, running her hands along the back of Laura’s thighs, feeling the muscles jump and quiver.  “I know.  I know, I’m right here.”  She was the one on her knees, but she was also the one in control—when Laura told her there was a new wolfsbane-laced drug out there called lycanite that Erica described as “basically werewolf ecstasy,” Lydia was skeptical at first, but after seeing Laura’s blown pupils and practically smelling her arousal through her jeans, she’d changed her tune.

Laura groaned, sitting heavily onto the bed, letting Lydia yank off her jeans and underwear.  “Put your mouth on me, come on, sweetheart.”  She was gleaming wet, her cunt and thighs sticky and fragrant, and Lydia’s own legs spread in response.  She couldn’t help it—Laura was always the kicked-back, calm, bad-ass alpha, and to see her writhing for Lydia’s mouth was almost too much.

“You don’t have to beg me,” Lydia cooed, gently rubbing her thumb along the seam of Laura’s cunt, gathering her slick and licking it away.  “You know I always take care of my woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made lycanite up in a previous Allison/Erica WIP fic, and since I've been working on a long-overdue chapter, I thought I'd toss it in this ficlet. Unrelated to the other fic, though.


End file.
